


Heart Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Heart Desire

Clint Barton is a Math professor. The beautiful natasha romanov is intrigued by the professor. Will the two fight their desire for each other.


End file.
